Kuas
by Anna D. Rose Opera
Summary: Bukan bendanya yang berharga. Tetapi orang yang memberikannya yang membuatnya jadi berharga.


Kuas

Judul : Kuas

Fandom : Bleach

Rating : T

Chapter : Oneshoot

Summary : Bukan bendanya yang berharga. Tetapi orang yang memberikannya yang membuatnya jadi berharga.

Warning : OOC, typo(s), Gajeness, nyebelisasi, dan banyak hal lain yang dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung pada anda.

Disclaimer : Hak Cipta Dilindungi Undang-Undang. Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

Dont like Dont Read

**~ Rose Opera ~**

Keadaan Seiretei hari ini sangat tenang. Cuaca dingin, daun coklat yang berguguran, angin yang berhembus dan suara kicauan burung membuat hati dan pikiran menjadi tenang.

"Matsumoto! Berhenti!"

"Kyaaa! Ampun _taichou_!"

Namun ketenangan itu sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk pasangan kapten dan wakil kapten dari divisi 10.

"Ampun _taichou_, aku tidak sengaja!" Matsumoto Rangiku, sang wakil kapten jelita dari divisi 10 berlarian menghindari amukan kaptennya.

"Berhenti!" dibelakangnya, ada Hitsugaya Toushiro, sang kapten muda dari divisi 10 mengejar sang wakil. Dengan aura membunuh yang memancar dengan sangat dramatis.

"Bakudou no 63 : Sajo Sabaku!"

"Huwaaaaa...!"

Matsumoto terkena mantra kidou yang dilepaskan Toushiro. Dia langsung jatuh terjerembab dengan wajah yang membentur jalanan terlebih dahulu.

"A... Aduh..." erangnya.

"Mau lari kemana kau, Matsumoto?"

~ Rose Opera ~

Hinamori berjalan dengan senang menuju ke barak divisi 10. Dia baru saja kembali dari rumah nenek di Junrinan. Hanya untuk sekedar berkunjung karena dia kebetulan lewat daerah itu.

Hinamori membawa sebuah bungkusan di tangannya. Dari aromanya, sepertinya bungkusan itu berisi kue. Ya... Kebetulan, ketika dia sampai di rumah nenek, neneknya sedang memanggang kue.

Hinamori kini sampai di divisi 10. Tidak perlu terlalu banyak keformalan di tempat itu, karena dia sendiri sudah sering mampir ke sana.

Tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, Hinamori telah sampai di depan pintu kantor kapten termuda itu.

"Shiro_-chan_...!" serunya riang. Hinamori membuka pintu dan melihat sang kapten muda tengah duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Bukan Shiro_-chan_, Hinamori. Tapi Hitsugaya _taichou. _" ujar Toushiro tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Lho...? Shiro_-chan_ tidak mengerjakan _paperwork_?" tanya Hinamori seraya berjalan mendekati meja Toushiro. Toushiro menggeleng.

"Matsumoto yang mengerjakannya."

Hinamori mengerjap, "tumben..."

Toushiro meletakan buku yang tengah dibacanya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

Hinamori tersenyum. Kemudian, dia mengangkat bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Nenek membuatkan kita kue. Aku diberi saat mampir tadi. Ayo kita makan sama-sama!"

Toushiro menatap kantung kertas itu sekilas. Kemudian dia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ayo."

~ Rose Opera ~

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Hinamori pada teman masa kecilnya itu. Mereka berdua sekarang tengah duduk di halaman belakang divisi 10. Tepatnya, di pinggiran kebun bunga Daffodil.

"Tidak." jawab Toushiro sembari memasukan sepotong kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh...? Lalu kenapa Rangiku_-san_ mau mengerjakan _paperwork_ mu? Bukankah biasanya dia selalu kabur setiap kau suruh mengerjakannya?" tanya Hinamori.

"Oh soal itu..."

Toushiro mengambil cangkir tehnya dan meminum teh itu perlahan lahan.

"Dia menumpahkan tinta diatas_ paperwork_ yang baru ku selesaikan. Ditambah lagi, dia mematahkan seluruh kuas miliku. Entah bagaimana dia melakukannya. Jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk bertanggung jawab." ujarnya ringan.

"Ah... Lalu, dimana dia sekarang? Aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Hinamori lagi.

"Sedang mengantar _paperwork_ ke divisi lain."

"Oh..."

Hinamori mengambil cangkir teh miliknya. Kemudian dia tersenyum sembari memandangi langit musim gugur Seiretei.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Hinamori.

"Aku masih sibuk." jawab Toushiro singkat. Hinamori menoleh ke arah teman masa kecilnya itu.

"2 hari lagi kan ulang tahunmu. Ayo kita rayakan bersama nenek di Junrinan. Lagipula kau kan belum menemuinya sejak terakhir kali kita pulang." protes Hinamori.

Toushiro menghela nafas pelan. Yah... Dia memang jarang sekali pulang ke Junrinan. Padahal, kalau dia mau, sebenarnya dia bisa pergi ke sana kapanpun. Tapi, tugas dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kapten tidak mengizinkannya.

"Hinamori, aku..."

"Hinamori_-chan_ benar, _taichou_. Kau harus pulang sesekali."

Hinamori dan Toushiro menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di belakang Toushiro kini berdiri sang letnan yang cantik jelita itu.

"Lagipula, aku sudah meminta izin kepada soutaichou dan dia setuju untuk memberimu cuti selama 3 hari." ujarnya riang. Mendengar hal itu Toushiro membelalak.

"Kau ini...! Bisa tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan benar sesekali!?" bentaknya. Matsumoto langsung menciut. Tapi kemudian Toushiro menghela nafas pelan.

"Yasudahlah... Berhubung sudah kau izinkan, aku akan pulang nanti. Kau bilang 3 hari kan?"

Matsumoto mengangguk dengan semangat, "terhitung dari besok sampai tanggal 21 nanti. Awalnya aku ingin meminta agar kau bisa cuti sampai natal nanti. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan boleh."

Toushiro mengernyit pada letnannya itu.

"Kau shinigami kan? Kenapa merayakan natal?"

~ Rose Opera ~

Sesuai dengan rencana, Hinamori dan Toushiro mengambil cuti dan pulang ke Junrinan selama 3 hari. Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan menuju rumah masa kecil mereka dulu.

"Oh ya... Kenapa kau tidak hadir saat perkenalan anggota baru kemarin lusa?" tanya Hinamori.

"Misi dengan Kuchiki di distrik 44." jawab Toushiro datar.

Hinamori mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Pantas saja kau dan Kuchiki _taichou_ tidak ada waktu itu. Lalu, apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan shinigami baru yang masuk ke divisimu?"

"Belum." jawab Toushiro datar. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ada cukup banyak shinigami yang berkeliaran, tetapi tak satupun yang memberi hormat pada keduanya. Sepertinya tidak ada satupun yang mengenal dirinya.

"Mereka semua shinigami baru?" tanya Toushiro. Hinamori mengangguk, "kita memang cukup sulit dikenali jika tidak berseragam." ujar Hinamori.

Mereka berdua meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumah nenek. Namun di tengah jalan, ada seorang perampok yang mencegat mereka.

"Serahkan harta kalian!" ujar perampok itu dengan sedikit terhuyung. Toushiro mengernyit. Sementara Hinamori menatap perampok itu dengan heran.

"Dia mabuk?"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memukul perampok itu dari belakang. Membuat perampok itu tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu. Keduanya menoleh pada orang yang memukul perampok itu.

"Eh... Iya. Kami tidak apa." jawab Hinamori.

"Kau shinigami?" tanya Toushiro. Orang itu mengibaskan rambutnya. Persis seperti yang biasa dilakukan Yumichika.

"Tepat sekali, bocah."

**Bocah katanya...** Batin Hinamori dan Toushiro bersamaan.

"Hei... Yamada! Sedang apa kau! Ayo cepat kesini!" seorang shinigami berteriak dari kejauhan. Meminta temannya untuk segera bergabung dengannya. Sang shinigami yang dipanggil Yamada pun membalas panggilan temannya.

"Ya...! Aku kesana!" teriaknya. "Sampai jumpa, adik kecil."

Hinamori dan Toushiro mengamati kepergian shinigami itu, sebelum kemudian keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah nenek. Toushiro tersenyum melihat rumah kecil yang nampak lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. Toushiro merenovasi rumah neneknya itu. Karena dia merasa rumah neneknya itu sudah rusak cukup parah.

"Nenek!"

Sang nenek yang kebetulan tengah duduk di halaman rumah tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya pada sang cucu.

"Hinamori! Hati-hati! Jangan berlarian di halaman rumah!" teriak Toushiro. Tapi sepertinya Hinamori tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku rindu nenek!" ucap Hinamori. Nenek hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus kepala cucunya itu. Toushiro berjalan menyusul Hinamori. Kemudian, dia tersenyum kepada nenek.

"Apa nenek sehat saja?" tanya Toushiro. Nenek mengangguk. "Kemarilah..." ujar nenek kepada Toushiro. Toushiro mengangguk, kemudian dia memeluk neneknya itu.

"Ayo masuk, kebetulan nenek sudah memasak."

Hinamori dan Toushiro mengangguk, kemudian mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah sembari bercengkrama.

~ Rose Opera ~

Malam musim gugur hari itu begitu indah. Bintang bintang bertebaran di langit tanpa ditutupi awan. Hinamori tengah mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka, sementara nenek tengah membuat teh.

"O iya nek, besok Shiro_-chan_ kan ulang tahun!" Hinamori mengingatkan nenek. Nenek hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu saja nenek ingat. Nenek sudah membuatkan hakama baru untuknya. Sudah nenek simpan dengan rapi di dalam lemari. Momo sendiri, kau mau memberinya apa?" tanya nenek pada Hinamori.

"Eh... Itu, aku belum memikirkannya..." jawab Hinamori jujur.

Sementara itu, di halaman belakang, Toushiro tengah berlatih dengan menggunakan pedang kayu. Hyourinmarunya diletakan di teras.

"Shiro_-chan_, istirahatlah dulu." ujar Hinamori. Toushiro mengakhiri latihannya dengan satu gerakan menebas.

"Aku sudah selesai." jawabnya ringan. Dia berjalan mendekati Hinamori dan duduk di samping kawannya itu. "Mana nenek?"

"Nenek sudah tidur." jawab Hinamori. Dia kemudian mengambil sepotong kue dango dan memakannya.

"Nenek bilang, besok ada festival di tengah kota. Nenek memintaku mengajakmu ke sana." ujar Hinamori. Toushiro mengernyit.

"Lusa kita sudah harus pulang..." ujarnya. "Kalau besok kita ke festival, nenek bagaimana?"

"Kita pergi saat malam." terang Hinamori. "Lagipula kan kita masih bisa kembali saat sore."

Toushiro menghela nafas, kemudian dia mendongak menatap langit. "Terserah kau sajalah."

Hinamori tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Shiro_-chan"_

**Sama-sama...** Batin Toushiro.

"Besok, temani aku belanja ya?"

"Hah...? Kau masih mau belanja?"

~ Rose Opera ~

Toushiro menghela nafas pelan. Dia mengetuk ketukan tumitnya ke dinding tempatnya bersandar. Sementara itu, Hinamori sedang sibuk memilih barang barang yang ada di toko yang tengah di kunjunginya sekarang.

"Lama sekali dia..." gumamnya pelan.

Toushiro beranjak dari posisinya, kemudian dia berjalan hendak memasuki toko tempat Hinamori belanja. Namun, tiba-tiba seorang shinigami menabraknya hingga dia jatuh.

"Maaf..." ujar Toushiro.

"Ah... Kau kan anak kecil yang kemarin!" ujar pria itu sembari menunjuk Toushiro.

"Hei... Ada apa Yamada?" tanya salah seorang temannya. Temannya itu kemudian melihat Toushiro, lalu dia menyeringai.

"Anak kecil ini mencari gara-gara denganmu ya?"

Para shinigami lainnya yang ada di tempat itu kemudian menyeringai dengan kurang ajar. Toushiro hanya menghela nafas. Namun kemudian, ada sebuah sosok yang tertangkap matanya tengah memberi perintah pada para shinigami lain. Sosok itu memiliki rambut merah yang mencolok.

"Kalau ada dia disini berarti..."

"Hei kalian yang berkumpul di sana!" teriak orang berambut merah itu.

"Cih, kau beruntung, anak kecil!" ujar Yamada. Kemudian, dia dan kawan-kawannya itu pergi.

"Shiro_-chan!_" Hinamori berlari kearah Toushiro dengan agak terburu-buru.

"Maaf lama..." ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Namun kemudian ekspresinya berubah cemas ketika melihat wajah Toushiro. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." jawabnya enteng, "ayo kembali."

Hinamori menatap punggung Toushiro dengan heran. Tapi kemudian dia mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Toushiro dar belakang.

~ Rose Opera ~

Sore itu, Toushiro mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Dia menatap kalender yang terletak di sebelah lampu baca di meja yang terletak di sebelah futonnya. Sekarang tanggal 20 Desember, tapi nenek dan Hinamori belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Yah... Mungkin mereka lupa. Lagipula, dia juga tidak membutuhkan ucapan itu.

Ulang tahunnya sekarang terasa aneh. Biasanya, saat dia berulang tahun, di pagi hari akan ada banyak orang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Baik secara langsung maupun melalui pesan singkat. Orang-orang di divisinya juga akan merayakan ulang tahunnya secara besar-besaran. Begitu juga para kapten yang lain.

Tapi mungkin ini semua karena dia liburan di rumah nenek. Lagipula, bukankah bagus, jika tidak ada yang merayakannya?

"Tolong letakan ini di sana!" ujar nenek sembari memberikan sepiring kesemek kering pada Hinamori. Hinamori menerimanya, dan meletakannya di tempat yang ditunjukan nenek.

"Kuenya bagaimana?" tanya Hinamori. Nenek terlihat berfikir. Kemudian dia tersenyum, "letakan di sana saja. O iya, ikan bakarnya sudah matang. Coba kau bawa ke sini."

"Baik."

Hinamori dan nenek sangat sibuk sore itu. Mereka tengah mempersiapkan makan malam spesial untuk Toushiro. Karena mereka tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun Toushiro dengan heboh, maka mereka akan merayakannya dengan sederhana.

"Nah... Sudah siap. Coba kau panggil Toushiro ke sini."

Hinamori mengangguk. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar ruang makan untuk memanggil Toushiro. Namun, baru saja dia membuka pintu ruang makan, Toushiro sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ah... Kebetulan sekali." ucap Hinamori sembari menepukan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toushiro.

Hinamori tersenyum, kemudian dia menarik tangan Toushiro. Setelah sampai di depan meja makan, Hinamori menarik kursi dan mendudukan Toushiro di sana.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya, ketika dia melihat banyak sekali makanan diatas meja.

"Selamat ulang tahun Toushiro/Shiro_-chan!_"

Toushiro mengerjap tidak percaya.

"Nah... Ayo kita potong kuemu!" ujar Hinamori seraya memberikan pisau pada Toushiro. Toushiro menerimanya. Kemudian dia menatap kue coklat berbentuk lingkaran di hadapannya. Kue itu sederhana, tetapi entah kenapa kapten muda itu tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

"Milik ku yang paling besar!" ujar Hinamori.

"Heh... Seharusnya milikmu yang paling kecil!" Toushiro meledek.

"Ah... Shiro_-chan_ jahat!"

Mereka bertiga kemudian tertawa bersama.

Toushiro memotong kue itu, kemudian memberikan potongan pertama pada nenek. Nenek menerimanya, kemudian dia mengelus-elus kepala Toushiro sembari tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Toushiro."

Toushiro tersenyum, "terima kasih, nenek..."

Kemudian dia memberikan potongan kedua pada Hinamori.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hitsugaya_-kun_." ujar Hinamori. Toushiro tersenyum, "terima kasih, Hinamori."

"Nah...! Sekarang saatnya hadiah!" ujar Hinamori.

Hinamori dan nenek kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah meja. Sebuah bungkusan. Nenek memberikan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru.

"Ini dari nenek." ujar nenek. Toushiro membuka bungkusan itu dan menemukan sebuah hakama baru.

"Nenek buatkan khusus untukmu." ujar nenek. Toushiro tersenyum simpul. "Aku akan mengenakannya."

"Ini dariku." ujar Hinamori seraya memberikan sekotak kecil hadiah yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna kuning. Toushiro menerimanya, kemudian dia membukannya. Dia menemukan kotak itu berisi satu set kuas dan alat tulis.

"Kau bilang Rangiku_-san _mematakan kuasmu kan, jadi aku belikan yang baru untukmu. Maaf jika aku hanya bisa memberimu ini."

Toushiro tersenyum, kemudian dia menyimpan alat tulis itu bersama hakamanya.

"Bukan bendanya yang berharga. Tetapi orang yang memberikannya yang membuatnya jadi berharga. Aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik. Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, setelah makan malam, sebaiknya kalian pergi ke festival itu. Kalau kalian sudah kembali, tak akan ada waktu untuk berjalan-jalan, kan?" ujar Nenek.

Toushiro mengangguk, "kami akan pergi setelah menghabiskan semua ini."

~ Rose Opera ~

"Disini ramai ya..." ujar Hinamori ketika mereka sudah berada di festival itu. Hinamori memakai furisode berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga sakura yang dibelinya tadi siang. Sementara Toushiro mengenakan hakama biru yang dibuatkan nenek tadi. Dia juga memakai syal turquois milliknya. Hyourinmaru juga ada di punggungnya.

"Ya... Kalau tidak salah ini festival untuk merayakan bergantinya musim." ujarnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan jalan menyusuri lokasi festival itu. Banyak sekali orang yang datang ke festival itu. Tapi, bukan hanya orang biasa. Toushiro juga melihat ada banyak sekali shinigami disana.

"Sepertinya pengamanan di festival ini sangat ketat ya...?" ujarnya. Hinamori menoleh pada temannya itu. "Oh ya...?"

Toushiro mengangguk, "tidak biasanya para shinigami mau repot-repot datang dan berkeliaran di festival seperti ini." ujar Toushiro seraya mengedarkan pandangannya. "Terutama untuk para kapten."

Hinamori mengikuti arah pandang Toushiro, dan dia menemukan Ukitake dan Zaraki yang tengah berbincang bincang.

"Lho... Ukitake _taichou_ dan Zaraki _taichou_?"

Toushiro mengangguk pelan, kemudian, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Mencari sesuatu, Toushiro?"

Toushiro berjengit, kemudian dia dan Hinamori menoleh ke belakang. Di belakang mereka berdua ternyata ada Ichigo dan Rukia. Rukia langsung membungkuk pada Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya _taichou_." sapa Rukia pelan. Toushiro mengangguk singkat.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Ichigo, tapi kemudian dia menyeringai jahil, "kalian sedang berkencan, ya...?"

Wajah Hinamori seketika langsung memerah. Sementara Toushiro hanya menghela nafas.

"Bukan Toushiro, tapi..."

"Kuchiki _fukutaichou?_"

Mereka berempat langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat seorang shinigami tengah berlari ke arah mereka.

"Lho...? Dia kan yang menghajar pemabuk waktu itu?" ujar Hinamori kaget.

"Apa dia anggota divisimu?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia mengangguk. "Dia kursi ke 15 divisiku."

"Oh... Begitu."

"Eh...! Kau anak kecil yang waktu itu?" tanya shinigami yang baru datang itu. Ichigo terkekeh pelan sementara Rukia terlihat panik.

"Yamada! Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu pada Hitsugaya ta-"

Kalimat Rukia terpotong dengan suara kembang api yang memekakan telinga. Perhatian semua orang langsung teralihkan kepada kembang api itu, perkataan Rukia seketika terlupakan.

"Kembang apinya cantik!" ujar Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk setuju.

Tapi kemudian euforia itu lenyap begitu saja ketika mereka merasakan reiatsu hollow yang begitu kuat.

"I... Ini!"

Mereka langsung siaga. Rukia dan Ichigo melayangkan tangannya menuju zanpakutou mereka, tapi mereka baru sadar jika mereka berdua tidak membawa zanpakutou mereka.

"Ck... Aku lupa! Aku tidak bawa pedang!" ujar Ichigo kesal. Rukia juga terlihat jengkel.

"Aku juga tidak bawa." ujar Hinamori dengan suara pelan.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya!"

Mereka berempat seketika menoleh ke arah Yamada, yang sudah melesat ke arah datangnya pancaran reiatsu hollow itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Yamada!"

"Cih..." Toushiro mendecak kesal sebelum akhirnya dia bershunpo menuju ke arah datangnya reiatsu itu.

Para penduduk berlarian, menyelamatkan diri dari para hollow, sementara Toushiro menerjang kerumunan itu. Ketika dia sampai di lokasi, dia telah menemukan 3 sosok hollow menos yang kelihatannya sejenis dan puluhan shinigami yang sepertinya masih baru. Dia juga mengenali beberapa diantaranya sebagai shinigami yang meledeknya di pasar tadi siang.

Para shinigami menyerang hollow itu, baik menggunakan pedang ataupun kidou. Tapi tak satupun serangan mereka yang memberikan efek berarti pada hollow itu. Malah, dari bekas serangan di tubuh hollow itu mengeluarkan cairan yang memancar dan mengenai segala benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Lebih buruk lagi, benda yang terkena cairan itu akan meleleh.

Toushiro masih terus mengamati, hingga dia melihat salah seorang shinigami terpental cukup jauh dan menabrak salah satu bangunan. Para shinigami lainnya masih menyerangi hollow itu, hingga salah satu di antara serangan itu berhasil mengenai tubuh sang hollow. Tetapi seperti sebelumnya, lagi lagi luka bekas serangan hollow itu memancarkan cairan dan cairan itu mengarah pada shinigami yang terpental tadi.

Dengan cepat Toushiro bershunpo ke sana dan menolong shinigami itu. Lalu membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

Setelah mengamankan shinigami malang itu, Toushiro langsung bershunpo menerjang hollow itu. Ketika para shinigami lain melihatnya, mereka terbelalak.

"Hei anak kecil! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Yamada.

Toushiro menarik Hyourinmaru dari sarungnya. Melihat Hyourinmaru, para shinigami baru itupun terkejut.

"Apa...? Dia punya zanpakutou?"

"Menyerangnya dengan brutal seperti tadi tidak akan berguna. Kalau begitu..."

"Soten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!"

Seekor naga es kemudian muncul di belakangnya, diikuti dengan suhu yang menurun drastis. Para shinigami baru itupun terbelalak kaget.

Toushiro menggunakan Tenshou Jurin, kemudian dia membuat dua buah naga es lagi dan membekukan ketiga hollow itu bersamaan. Kemudian, hollow itu lenyap dan suhu pun kembali normal.

"He... Hebat sekali..." ujar salah seorang shinigami takjub.

"Toushiro!"

Toushiro menoleh, dari jauh, terlihat Ichigo berlari bersama dengan Rukia dan Hinamori di sebelahnya.

"Sepertinya kami datang terlambat ya..." ujar Ichigo. Toushiro menyarungkan pedangnya.

Tak lama setelah kedatangan mereka bertiga, shinigami shinigami lainnya berdatangan. Kali ini wajah mereka terlihat lebih familiar untuk Toushiro.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hisagi yang muncul bersama dengan para shinigami lainnya.

"Kami tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Hisagi _fukutaichou_."

Hisagi mengangguk. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat itu.

"Reiatsu ini... Apa kalian yang membereskan ini semua?" tanya Hisagi. Shinigami yang diajaknya bicara menggeleng.

"Dia yang melakukannya." ujar shinigami itu seraya menunjuk ke arah Toushiro.

"Ah... Begitu. Syukurlah ada beliau di sini." ujar Hisagi lega.

"Enn... _Ano_... Hisagi _fukutaichou_, siapa anak itu sebenarnya?"

"Ah... Iya. Kemarin dia tidak mengikuti acara perkenalan itu ya..." ujar Hisagi sembari tersenyum.

"Beliau adalah kapten dari divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

~ Rose Opera ~

"Berhati-hatilah di perjalanan pulang."

Toushiro dan Hinamori mengangguk.

"Kami akan berkunjung lagi nanti." ujar Hinamori. Toushiro mengangguk. Nenek hanya tersenyum. Mereka bertiga kemudian berpelukan sebelum Toushiro dan Hinamori kembali.

"Liburan yang menyenangkan." ujar Hinamori ketika mereka telah sampai. "Aku senang kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama nenek."

Toushiro hanya bergumam pelan.

"Hei Shiro_-chan... _Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu di divisiku?" tawar Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya _taichou_, Hinamori. Bukan Shiro_-__chan. _Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. Lagipula, soutaichou pasti akan menanyakan soal penyerangan itu."

Hinamori menghela nafas kecewa. "Yasudahlah..."

"Sampai jumpa." pamit Toushiro. Kemudian dia bershunpo menuju ke divisinya.

Sesampainya di divisi 10, Toushiro merasa heran karena tempat itu sangat sepi, tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing, karena ada banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya. Maka dia segera masuk ke dalam gedung divisinya. Tapi dia baru ingat, kalau dia meninggalkan sesuatu di halaman belakang kebun bunga Daffodil ketika dia meminum teh bersama Hinamori waktu itu.

Namun, sesampainya disana, ada hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Para shinigami dari divisi 10 dan juga para kapten telah berada di sana.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, merayakan ulang tahunmu!" jawab Ichigo. "Sebenarnya, kami semua ingin merayakannya kemarin. Tetapi kau masih berlibur di Junrinan. Jadi, kami rayakan sekarang saja."

"Lihat!" seru Rangiku sembari menunjuk langit. Semua orang mendongak, dan terlihat butiran salju putih turun.

"Salju mulai turun." gumam Toushiro.

"Jangan berdiri saja. Ayo kesini!" ujar Yoruichi sembari menarik Toushiro. Dan ternyata Hinamori sudah bergabung bersama mereka semua.

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Ya... Benar.

Bukan bendanya yang berharga. Tetapi orang yang memberikannya yang membuatnya jadi berharga.

~ Rose Opera ~

Happy Birthday Toushiro! XD

Maafkan birthday fic yang terlambat ini ya haha... XD

RnR please... X3


End file.
